Life is tough especially if you have nine
by xxchlaixx
Summary: This starts off during the end of the finale and this is how it should have happened!
1. Love sick

**Chloe's **

I felt his body go limp after a few minutes after we kissed. He was dead. Brian's cold body lay in my lap. I sobbed silently, the tears soaking my shirt drenched with blood. _How could I let this happen?_ I thought to myself, I wasn't thinking straight but it didn't matter now. Amy and Paul rushed through the doors and saw Brian.

"Is he… you know… dead? Paul asked as he poked him to confirm it. I nodded and let out a small cry.

"I-I kissed him" I managed to choke out of my tears "And it's all my fault that he's dead" Amy shook her head in disagreement. There was an enormous amount of guilt placed on me, from Brian's death, from me lying to my mom, and most importantly; hurting Alek. I really do love him, but will he ever forgive me? I would need a **really** good apology for that to happen. I snapped out of my thinking when Amy started talking.

"No Chloe its not all your fault, now lets get out of here before someone sees us."

She led me out of the theater and into her car, then we drove away in silence.

**I know it's a very short chapter**

**and yes, "Chalek" is in this story**

**Also, I'll explain what happened to Valentina, Alek, Zane, and Jasmine in the next chapter**

**Review Please!**

**-xxchlaixx**


	2. Not such a happy ending

Alek's POV

I stared out into the city; the wind blew in my face as I ran across the rooftops of each building. I needed to blow off some steam from all the stress of Chloe and I,

_ "I think I'm in love with Brian" _the phrase stuck in my head. What hurt the most was that I actually thought she liked me back. That was the most painful thing to hear and all I wanted was for me to forget it.

I slowed down and caught my breath, tears stung my eyes. I wiped them away and looked over the city and hadn't recognized where I was. My phone rang, 4 messages.

**From Jasmine:**

**Can't believe it, I've been stood up. **

**From Amy: **

**Where are you? Chloe NEEDS you!**

**From Amy:**

**Chloe seriously needs you NOW!**

**From Amy:**

**Is Jasmine with you? I bet she'll help us!**

I looked at all the texts. I knew that there was something off about Zane, I never trusted him and now he broke Jasmine's heart. 3 texts from Amy, God… what did she want now? Wait… Chloe's in trouble? Or is she just saying that to get me to talk to her? That was the last thing I wanted to do. I don't know… maybe she really was in trouble. I was about to ask Amy of where she was until I got a text from Valentina.

**From Valentina**:

**Help.**

My eyes widened. I rushed to the apartment, not thinking of what happened. I opened the door and saw Valentina and Jasmine on the floor, lying down in puddles of blood. My mouth hung open in shock, then I saw him.

Zane had the knife that stabbed Jasmine and the poison darts that paralyzed Valentina. Rage overcame me and I could feel my eyes changing and my claws coming out.

"I'm going to kill you," I sputtered out.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" He replied. I felt like I've been hit in the gut, was Zane telling the truth? Or was he just trying to distract me? Either way he hurt my only true family and I had no problem with killing him.

I kicked him in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. He got up slowly, smirking as he pulled out one of his darts. I dodged it by an inch, almost killing me. I stumbled backwards as he walked towards me. Zane grabbed me by my shirt and threw me across the room. I was in an enormous amount of pain but I couldn't give up, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and attempted to get back up. But Zane pinned me to the ground and took out his knife. My heart started racing as the knife got closer and closer to my body.

"Any last words?" He asked, smirking. I said nothing. "Think about it this way, at least you'll see your family before you take your last breath."

"You're not my brother, you wouldn't do this if you were!" I retorted angrily.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I would kill your family, in fact I did! And I will continue to kill everyone I'm supposed to including your Chloe? With none of her protectors with her, she'll be easy to kill." That's when Zane got to me. I was not going to let him get away with hurting my family and I especially couldn't let him hurt Chloe.

I pushed him off of me, causing him to drop the knife. I grabbed it and held Zane against the wall. I put the knife to his neck and killed him.

"Don't mess with my family" I shouted as I watched him collapse to the ground.

I ran over to Valentina and Jasmine, I checked their pulses and called the pride's medic. A group of mai's rushed into the apartment and tended to them, I prayed that they would be ok and shed a single tear as I ran to Chloe's house to check on her.


	3. Worries

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**I am trying to make the chapters longer but that means slower updates, but I promise to update this soon!  
**

**I'm also sorry about this chapter it's sorta a filler. **

**Again please review and thanks for reading!**

**-xxchlaixx**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe? Chloe! Hello—o earth to Chloe!" Amy screamed in my ear. We were in her car outside her house.

"Maybe she has Post traumatic syndrome?" Paul guessed. Amy and I looked at him with disbelief and I shook my head. "What?" He asked, its possible! I read it in a book!"

"Well I don't have it, I'm just exhausted. Can you drive me home Amy?" I replied.

"And leave you home alone? Isn't your mom in a meeting? No, you're staying here and watching movies with us, just like old times. She smiled and opened the car door and walked into her house.

"Why don't you shower and change into my clothes while I order some food, Chinese sound good? I nodded and walked upstairs. My clothes were smeared in blood and sweat; I threw them in the trashcan and took a shower. I took a look at Amy's closet and chose a white tank with a dark green cargo jacket and dark skinny jeans with a pair of brown boots. I styled my strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail, and then went downstairs.

"Amy I love you and all but… I'm not watching the notebook." I heard Paul argue. I laughed and grabbed some food.

"What do you want to watch Chloe?" Amy asked.

"Anything to keep my mind off of what happened today."

"Ok then, why don't we just watch some regular TV?" She replied. We nodded and turned on the TV and ate our food. I reached in my pocket and my phone wasn't in it, I sighed and realized that I dropped it in the theater. I considered going back to get it, but the chances of me actually finding it were slim. A few hours passed and I was feeling extremely tired and eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up Amy and Paul were sprawled on the couch, still sleeping. I got up quietly and left a note which said, _I ran home don't worry about me, I'll be fine and besides my mom will be missing me. –Chloe _Then I went home.

I turned the doorknob of my front door and stepped inside.

"Mom? I'm home!" I shouted, she should be awake by now. I got no response. 'Hello? Mom?" Still no response. I ran up the stairs bursting through her bedroom and found her bed, untouched. I checked every room and still didn't find her, where is she?

Her meeting was only supposed to last the night! This didn't feel right, I called her cell only a million times before I realized that she wasn't going to pick up. I sat on the couch, with my head in my hands; then, the doorbell rang. I sighed in relief as I opened the door expecting my mom to be there, but it wasn't. It was Alek.

**Alek's POV**

I considered coming in through the window but it probably would be too uncomfortable for the both of us. I knocked on the door; and to my surprise Chloe answered it. I'm not a mind reader but I could tell that she wasn't too thrilled to see me but it was comforting to know that she was ok.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked in a harsh tone. _Well she definitely doesn't want to see me, _I thought.

"Yes Chloe, I would love to come in" I replied and smirked. She rolled her eyes and let me in.

"Sorry it's just that you're not the person I was expecting"

"Why? Who were you expecting, Brian?" She looked hurt, and started sobbing. "Are you ok? What happened?" I asked, concerned. She tried to speak but choked on her tears, I didn't know what else to do except comfort her. I let her cry on my shoulder until she stopped. I know I was supposed to be mad at her but I knew that I would have to forgive her eventually. Finally, she pulled away and tried to explain.

"You know, after you left? I was stupid enough to believe that my dad was still alive, he supposedly emailed me that he wanted to see me at the theater. I believed it and walked right into a trap, I ran into some assassins and one shot me; I lost a life Alek. And the worst thing is that after I died, Brian came and actually thought I was gone for good, then he kissed me. He's dead now."

"I'm sorry Chloe if I've known that you were in danger I would have been there, I'm sorry for everything, about the way I acted the other night and how I was behaving now. Forgive me?" I sincerely apologized. She nodded and smiled. "Anyways, who were you expecting?" I asked.

"Oh about that, last night my mom left to go have a meeting with some investors and she never came back." She replied, her smile fading. "I don't know, I keep hoping that she will come back but I have a feeling that she's in trouble."

"Who was she meeting again?"

"Some investors why?

"Maybe if we figured out who she was meeting, we could find out what happened to her."

"You know, maybe she has something to help us in her room" She said and rushed up the stairs, leading me to a very messy room. We looked everywhere for just a clue of who she might have had plans with and found nothing.

"See anything yet?" She desperately asked. I shook my head and continued looking. A few minutes passed and Chloe was staring at a planner book, I walked up to her and looked at what she was. We exchanged glances, she was in shock, and managed to spit out the three words that we were both thinking about.

"It's Brian's dad.


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

Thanks for reading so far!

It's been a while since I have wrote a chapter

And I apologize for that, I've been busy with vacations, etc.

But I'll start writing new chapters asap!

Expect one within this week.

Thanks for all the support and reviews!

-xxchlaixx


	5. Never safe

**Alek's POV**

Chloe paced the floor and occasionally looked at the planner in disbelief.

"Just because she was supposed to meet with Brian's dad doesn't mean that he has anything to do with this right? She asked hopeful, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Look, if you want to find your mother, he's our best bet at finding her."

"Ok so what do we do now?"

"Simple. We just have to find him... do you know where Brian lived?"

"Nope, I've never been there.

"Well that's helpful." I retorted. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She buried her face in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head in her hair we sat like that for a few seconds until her phone rang.

She rushed to it and checked the caller id, her eyes lit up and smiled.

"It's my mom!" She exclaimed with a sigh of relief, but as she picked up the phone, her smile fell. I listened into her call and heard not her mother but a voice of man.

"_**Hello Chloe" **_The voice said.

"Who are you and where is my mom?" Chloe angrily asked.

"_**Oh I'm sorry! I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Whitley Rezza, but you can call me Mr. Rezza; and about your mother? Don't worry, she's safe for now."**_

"What do you want with her?"

"_**Nothing really, it's you quite frankly that I'm interested in. See, I've been tracking your every move. All those assassins? Were hired by me. And now if you want to let your mother live, I suggest that you come to the old warehouse on Bay Street by 10pm. Alone. If you fail to do so, you can kiss her goodbye." **_Chloe stood there in shock, fear covering her face. I couldn't let her go, it was obviously a trap and I wasn't going to let her get killed. _**"Sleep tight, uniter." **_Then he hung up.

"You heard everything, didn't you…" She asked. I nodded. "Please don't tell Jasmine or Valentina. I need to do this, alone. It's ok I'll be fine." I swallowed back tears as she mentioned Jasmine and Valentina. I still wasn't certain if they were alive or not.

"Jasmine and Valentina… were attacked, they're both in critical condition and the wounds may be fatal, and besides you know I can't just let you leave unprotected!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are they going to be ok? Who attacked them?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen them since I sent them to a medic, and Zane

Did, but you don't have to worry about him anymore. But anyways your still not going alone."

"Please Alek, it's my mom." Her eyes were glistening with tears; I knew that she wasn't going to give up until I let her go.

"Fine, go but if you don't come back in 10 min. I'm coming after you." She smiled half-heartedly and walked out the door.

After a few minutes, I got into my car and followed her to the warehouse. Then I parked around the back and got on top of the roof. Chloe walked into the dark room, her footsteps echoing. I went after her, crouching behind a metal container. Chloe's mom was tied to pipes in the opposite corner, but other than her and Chloe. I didn't see anyone else. A few minutes passed by before I saw him, the famous Whitley Rezza that everyone knew and hated. The one who was a part in Jasmine and Valentina's attack. He was going to pay for that.

"Well I see you follow instructions." Rezza said.

"Please let my mom go. She has nothing to do with this!" Her mom looked frightened and tried to squirm out of the ropes with no success. My gaze was then on the three threatening men behind him, each carrying lethal weapons.

"I see you brought friends." Chloe commented as she drew out her claws. _Ugh why are you attracted to fights Chloe? _I thought to myself as I inched closer to the assassins while they swung their weapons at her. I came out from behind the containers and snapped one the guys' neck. I struggled to fight off the other assassins as Chloe glanced at me with a look of annoyance.

"I thought I told you that I had to do this alone." She explained.

"And I thought I told you I can't let you get hurt." She rolled her eyes and rushed to free her mother from the binds. Chloe's mother was confused and shocked at what she had just encountered, Chloe had a lot of explaining to do. I finished off the last of the assassins then wiped off the sweat from my forehead.

Suddenly I heard a shriek of terror from Chloe's mom, of course she would be scared of Chloe, but not to this extent. I turned around just to see Rezza behind Chloe, holding a poison tipped dagger with Chloe over consumed with helping her mother. Whitley was prepared and ready to strike as he swung the blade aimed at her heart.

"CHLOE NOO!" I yelled as I ran in front of Chloe before he could touch her. The dagger pierced my side, shirt was soaked with blood; extreme pain overwhelmed me. I could see Chloe kicking Rezza against a container then kneeling next to me.

"Listen to me, you are going to live!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. "Please don't die on me! I can't have another person leave me! Please…" I cut her off and nodded weakly as I held her hand. My ears rang and my vision started to fade but before I fell into unconsciousness I heard three words from her.

"I love you"

Then I closed my eyes.


	6. Awaken

_** I just want to say thank you for all the reviews!**_

_**It really encourages me to write more **_

_**So thanks for reading this far**_

_**Review please!**_

_** -xxchlaixx -upside down pyramid lol**_

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

I couldn't bear to see him like this, the wound was deep and he was losing a lot of blood. I looked around to see the few men Alek took out, but where was Rezza? It didn't matter, I held Alek in my arms and ran to his apartment. Many mais were tending to Valentina and Jasmine, and then one rushed to me and took Alek. I wiped my tears away, my eyes were puffy and red; my hair matted with sweat and my clothes stained with blood.

"Uniter?" One of the medics called me. I walked over to the mat of where Alek lay. "Your friend, has suffered a critical injury; the poison from the dagger paralyzed him from the neck down and with the amount of blood he's lost… he's not going to wake up. I'm sorry." He said and went to the other stations. For a moment I felt like I was paralyzed, he couldn't die! It was déjà vu, the Brian situation all over again.

The tears came back, I needed to do something; I was not going to go through this all over again.

"Is there _**anything **_I can do to help him? Please!" The medic scratched the back of his head as he thought.

"Give me a few seconds, I'll be back." I sighed, I knew that he wasn't confident in my idea but just didn't want to hurt my feelings. Instead of waiting I decided to see Jasmine and Valentina. They were lying down on the white gurneys, also unconscious.

"Are they ok?" I asked another medic with a chart.

"Actually…" She started, I winced I could not possibly deal with more tragedies today. "They're in critical condition but it is possible that they can live, but Jasmine had a hard time fighting Zane and is in a coma right now." I didn't know what to feel, relief or grief; at least Valentina was going to be ok.

Finally the other medic came back who probably carried more bad news.

"So about your protector, its not certain but there has been some rumor that the uniter can bless others by giving an extra life when in need. If you're that willing to save him I can tell you the rest." I didn't even need a second to consider my answer.

"I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

"Assuming that this is correct, you have to put a drop of your blood on an open wound then place your hand over the wound for 5 seconds, if you decide to do this I hope you understand what you're doing right? You only get a certain amount of lives to fulfill your destiny, don't waste them." I nodded and pricked my finger with a needle, one drop of pure red blood. I mixed my blood with his and placed my hand over it, the only thing left to do was wait.

It needed to work; I sat by his side until he woke up; for 10 minutes, for 20 minutes, for 30 minutes, 40 minutes, and for even an hour without him waking up. Why wasn't he waking up? The medic did say that it might not even be true, but I wouldn't let that thought get to my head, it was going to work and Alek would wake up, it was just a matter of when. Exhaustion took over after a while and I could feel my eyes struggling to stay open. Finally I lay down next to Alek and fell asleep.

The light shined at my eyes as I woke up to someone whistling, the medics went back to the hospital with Valentina and Jasmine, but did they take Alek as well? He wasn't in the mat he was in last night, where was he? Who else was in the apartment? I drew out my claws and walked to the source of the whistling. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to find the whistler. Alek! My face had an extremely large grin on my face and I ran to hug him. He was cooking eggs and bacon as he smiled and hugged me back. His wound was bandaged and it appeared that he was feeling much better.

"Look who's finally up!" He exclaimed while smirking. I smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"When did you awaken from the dead?" I teased him.

"A few hours ago, slightly confused of where I was at first then the medics filled me in before they left with Valentina and Jasmine. By the way how are they?"

"They're ok, although Jasmine is in a coma. It's uncertain when she will wake up."

"Oh" He said glumly and served himself a plate of food. "What about Rezza?" he asked eager to know.

"Uhm… I thought I knocked him out but I think he got away." He sighed and started to smile.

"When I was about to die, did you really mean what you said?" He asked with a smirk.

"What? What did I say?" I replied with confusion.

"You know… those three little words, do I need to spell it out for you? I quote _I love you_." He chuckled. I sheepishly smiled and turned a hundred shades of red.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to spit out. He continued to laugh his ass off as I felt extremely and utterly embarrassed.

"It's ok, you know why? Because I love you too Chloe King." He said as he leaned over and kissed me.


End file.
